matpatfandomcom-20200214-history
No E3 until ESA Drops Support of SOPA/Transcript
On-screen text: SOPA may be temporarily "shelved" but the fight is just beginning Everything said in the following video relates to PIPA as well as SOPA Take a stand against the ESA's support of SOPA and PIPA Craig Skistimas: My name is Craig Skistimas, I run the gaming website ScrewAttack.com. Graham Stark: Hi, my name is Graham. I'm at Loading Ready Run. I'm a web video producer. James Portnow: My name is James Portnow. I write a show called Extra Credits. Daniel Floyd: My name is Daniel Floyd. I am the editor for Extra Credits. Mark Kern: My name is Mark Kern and I am the CEO of Red 5 Studios. Skistimas: Our ability to bring you original gaming content depends on a free and open internet. Stark: Our ability to entertain you depends on a free and open internet. Portnow: My ability to... talk about what more we can do with our medium depends on a free and open internet. Kern: My ability to create online games like Firefall depends on a free and open internet. Skistimas: SOPA, the Stop Online Piracy Act, threatens to end all that. Portnow: We need you. Stark: We need you. Skistimas: We need you. at camera Kern: We need your help to fight it. Portnow: The ESA, Stark: The Entertainment Software Association, Floyd: The lobbying arm of the video game industry, Portnow: Has thrown its weight behind supporting SOPA. Stark: True or not, Kern: It's believed that the ESA represents the game industry. Stiskimas: And right now, the ESA is supporting SOPA. Floyd: Alright, so, E3 is, like, gaming's biggest event, is actually run by the ESA, and is in fact their biggest source of revenue. Stiskimas: So to attend or cover E3 is to financially support the ESA, which supports SOPA. Kern: If they won't withdraw support of SOPA, let's withdraw support from them. Floyd: Alright, so here's what we're gonna do. Stark: Please ask your favorite gaming site or content creator. Floyd: Ask your favorite game reviewer, your favorite game journalism site... Kern: Or YouTube channel, developer, publisher, not to attend or cover E3, the ESA's biggest money-making tool unless they change their stance on the Stop Online Piracy Act. Stiskimas: Even more, ask your favorite video game developers or publishers that upload their support from SOPA publically, to also uphold their monetary support from E3. Floyd: This is the most effective way that they can show our dissatisfaction with ESA supporting SOPA. Portnow: I believe in a free and open internet. Stiskimas: I believe in a free and open internet. Stark: We believe in a free internet. Floyd: I believe in a free internet. Kern: I believe in a free internet, and I oppose SOPA. Stiskimas: And I will not be attending or covering E3 until the ESA changes their stance on SOPA. Stark: I will not be attending or covering E3 until the ESA removes their support. Portnow: I will not be attending or covering E3 until the ESA removes their support. Floyd: I will not be attending activities on fingers or covering this year's E3 until the ESA pulls their support from SOPA. Kern: I will not be attending E3 until the ESA removes their support from this legislation. On-screen text: Ask your favorite video game website, YouTube channel or personalities to not attend to cover E3 until the ESA changes their support of SOPA and PIPA Download this video, repost it or share it ...and even better, make a video of your own taking a stand. If we work together we will make a difference Category:Transcripts